S.T.A.R. Labs Missions
S.T.A.R Labs Missions is a Single-Player mode in Injustice: Gods Among Us. Missions S.T.A.R. Labs Missions consist of special scenarios that the player can take part in. These missions range from battles with NPC'S, or minigames that rely on platforming, button rhythm, or stealth. Each Mission contains three Stars that are earned by meeting certain requirements in the mission. Each character has a ten mission storyline. There are 240 Missions in total. Here's a List of Missions: Aquaman: Bane: *'Body Builder: '''before Bane sets out to find more venom,he must train.Execute each move at the top of the screen *'Ice Box': Stop doomsday from getting the last of the venom fight doomsday while avoiding the falling ice conjured by killer frost Batman: Black Adam: *'What You Get:' Lex is testing a new defense technology and sends a missile barrage at Black Adam. 5 missile hits results in failure. 'Catwoman: *'Avoid The Lights: '''in order to gain access into the museum Catwoman must avoid the moving spotlights and destroy the air vent. *'Isis: Use Isis to sneak past the guards in order to obtain information on the location of the Batcave. *'Rumble In The Museum:' Using Catwoman's nimble reflexes, defeat 20 guards in under 40 seconds before the alarm goes off. *'Safe Cracker:' The museum break-in led Catwoman to a safe at Wayne Manor. Hit Wayne's safe to crack it open within 30 seconds. *'The Getaway:' Catwoman has finally located the Batmobile. Defeat both Nightwing and Batman, then activate the switch to release your prize. *'Bloodletting:' Catwoman was injured opening a safe containing the Batcave map. Complete the list of moves in the tracker before you pass out from blood loss. Cyborg: *'Injustice For All:' The Justice League is impressed with your skills in defeating Luthor. Show them what you are made of. Deathstroke: Doomsday: *'It Begins:' Doomsday has been captive for years, and must train before seeking his revenge. Execute each move at the top of the screen. The Flash: *'Sparks: '''You must act quickly to stop Lex, but he's sent Deathstroke to slow you down. Attack him with the moves listed above to get by him, and back to your mission. *'Slow Down:' Another Roadblock! With only minutes until the bomb detonates, Grundy and Doomsday stand in your way. Use your Character Power to help defeat them. *The Scarlet Speedster: Grundy is destroying Metropolis to distract Flash. Save humans by pressing R1 near them before they get crushed by falling debris. Green Arrow: *'The Harder They Fall:' According to the list, Green Arrow must put and end to Sinestro. Over the course of the fight he will become more powerful. Green Lantern: Harley Quinn: *'Kisses!:' The last battle has left Harley injured and her health is depleting. Use your Character Power O to regain health. Contain Catwoman to get answers. Hawkgirl: Joker: Lex Luthor: Nightwing: *'Just Add Water:' While underwater Nightwing's movements will be slower. Aquaman fights at normal speed. Raven: *'Bleeding Out:' The struggle with your inner self is causing you to bleed out and lose all your health. Shazam: *'Wisdom of Solomon:' Lex is assissting Black Adam in obtaining an ancient Egyptain artifact. Complete the list of moves on the right side of the screen before time runs out. Sinestro: Solomon Grundy: *'Brute Strength:' Bane has challenged you to a contest of strength. Be the first to perform 50 hits. An unknown force has sped up time. Superman: *'Getting Started: Flash tries to reason with Superman about letting his emotions get in the way. Complete the moves listed on top of the screen before saving Lois. *'''The Yellow Sun: Determined to get past Bane, Superman uses the sun's power to build his strength. Stand in the rays to charge Superman's health. *'Kryponite Batarangs:' Lex has attached a mind-control device to Batman. Defeat Batman while avoiding his Kryponite batarangs. *'Heating Up:' Overcome the Alternate Superman that Lex has brought to Earth. Hit the matching on-screen button to power up your heat vision. *'Rain Of Fire:' Cyborg has been reprogrammed by Lex to take down Superman. Watch out for falling debris from nearby buildings. *'Last Son Of Krypton:' (Red Son) as The Last Son of Krypton heads toward Earth his spacepod encounters an asteroid belt. You use the ship's Laser System to destroy the asteroids. Wonder Woman: Red Son Missions The Red Son Pre-Order Bonus provides an additional 20 Mission storyline where the player uses Superman, Wonder Woman, and Solomon Grundy in their Red Son skins. Category:About